


It's a matter of Taste.

by soloheir



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Didn't Know They Were Dating, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 13:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soloheir/pseuds/soloheir
Summary: Ignis joins an anonymous dating app called taste. You enter your likes and dislikes about various things and the algorithm matches you with another user. The catch is everything is anonymous. No names, or pictures. Users rarely even select unique usernames. In a world based on visuals Ignis finds comfort in the facelessness. Unbeknowst to him, he is a 93% match with Prompto Argentum, his friend and team member. Neither realize who the other is.





	It's a matter of Taste.

When the night finally falls and the world is quiet, each of the boys can be found on their respective phones. Some playing games; others reading or surfing the web. The latter specifically is what ignis would normally be doing right now. Instead he’s looking through spectacles at crisp pixels debating if he should start using the app now, or  _ just delete it  _ before anyone can tease him.

TASTE, was an online anonymous dating app that had come into popularity the last few months. It would use things like favorite foods and hobbies to sync you with people the algorithm thought would make a good match. It could be used for platonic relationships but often was used to vet out matches for busy people like Ignis. 

He didn’t have time to date and then find out three months later someone didn’t actually enjoy his company - but his prestige, or rather what his position as adviser to the future king could offer them.  _ Plus _ , how the hell was someone like ignis supposed to find a date anyways. He was always busy with the prince and his band of merry men.

In the end he gives in, messaging the person at the top of his list. A new match. Unlike most of the usernames, it’s evident this person selected theirs. It’s unique unlike Ignis’ own default name.

ANON: How do we do this?

SHRPSHOOTR: Are you really still using the default name?

ANON: Yes.

SHRPSHOOTR: Wow. What a personality…

ANON: The point is to be anonymous, is it not?

SHRPSHOOTR: Yeah, sure. 

SHRPSHOOTR: Whats up dude.

The other person's language was almost an immediate turn off. He’s two seconds in and this user is already combative. Not necessarily the relaxation he was hoping for. He was hoping for an ally not another person to roast him. He didn’t know how to make small talk. Not with someone he knew nothing about. Perhaps anonymity was not so great after all. 

He felt awkward and embarrassed that he’d signed onto the app in the first place. Gaze unconsciously drifting back to the others to make sure he wasn’t being watched. He settles on reality. Telling the truth seemed the easiest way to make conversation.

ANON: I’m getting into bed.

SHRPSHOOTR: Is that your version of sexy talk?

And yet, it appears he is wrong again. Apparently his match is less interested in talking and more interested in the physical nature of their relationship. Annoyed he shoots back a text. Feeling as if he needs to defend himself.

ANON: No. It was the truth… Perhaps we’re not a good match after all. My mistake.

He moves to put the phone away, surprised to see the quick reply.

SHRPSHOOTR: Oh, hey, no, I’m sorry. I’m just used to people wanting to smash on here.

It worded so differently from the ones previously. Was the person acting before? Pretending to be what he thought someone wanted? How did  _ he _ match with someone willing to play a part. Perhaps the app was more flawed that he first suspected. 

ANON: Smash what?

ANON: Oh. Nevermind, I understand.

The innuendo nearly misses Ignis before the dawning realization occurs as he infers from the sentence structure it’s meaning. Unlike Noctis, he really doesn’t have the time or motivation to keep up with memes and slang.

SHRPSHOOTR: Wow. You’re really …

SHRPSHOOTR: Cute.

Cute? Cute in what way? He immediately bristles at the thought of being thought of as innocent just because his vocabulary lacks a tremendous amount of internet and meme inspired buzz words. He’s still seething when --

“Catch!” 

Gladio yells, giving Ignis only a brief moment to look up and calculate simultaneously what and where the object is coming from. He’s surprised to find fingers gripping a soft toy as he moves to catch the object with deft precision.

“What’s this?” He asks, inspecting it lazily. The bright yellow color a dead giveaway after he gets a good look.

“Kiddo’s chocobo. Got it at the races today. Cute, huh.”

Ignis allows himself a small smile before tossing it back towards Prompto who takes a hit to the head rather than stopping what he’s doing.

“Well, that must be a rousing game if you won’t even bless us with your attention.”

Prompto barely responds with a hum. “Yep.”

Ignis shrugs when Gladio raises an eyebrow. If Prompto was busy with other things than so be it. Ignis could feel his phone vibrating with each missed message.  _ Someone really wanted his attention _ .

SHRPSHOOTR: Was that too far?

SHRPSHOOTR: It was, wasn’t it.

SHRPSHOOTR: Don’t go. You seem different than the others on the app. Seriously.

SHRPSHOOTR: Hello?

SHRPSHOOTR: Shit.

SHRPSHOOTR: Scared you off, didn’t I?

Ignis hasn’t felt this sought after since Noctis fell ill and could barely find the energy to complain about the vegetables hidden in his soup. At the same time, he wasn’t sure what to think about that many messages in a row. It was rather quick to be obsessing so quickly. Still, eyes flicking from his friends back to his phone, he didn’t want to give up on the app so quickly.

ANON: It’s no problem. I was simply busy.

ANON: That might be common with me. Disappearing.

_ Best to be honest _ he thought.

SHRPSHOOTR: Oh.

SHRPSHOOTR: I can be sort of clingy. 

SHRPSHOOTR: But I’m good at following directions.

SHRPSHOOTR: If I’m being annoying just tell me to fuck off.

There was something familiar in the way the person wrote but he ignored the feeling in favor of rereading the messages. Following directions. Perhaps that was something Ignis could respect but the language was necessary for their first conversation. Did they always speak so freely?

ANON: I would never use that language.

SHRPSHOOTR: Oh. Okay, I won’t use it anymore. Sorry.

Another apology. The person isn’t lying when they say they follow directions well. Apparently they’re willing to try to please him. Still he hates that the person could just be trying to fit a mold for him. He doesn’t like that idea at all. Surely the app matched them for a reason. The person couldn’t be lying on their application. That was impossible. 

He scrolls up to the match meter, surprised to see that they have nearly 93% matching. From the conversation they just had, Ignis would have suspected much less. Still, many people said the app was accurate - not a soul mate finder but decent enough.

The phone stayed silent. As if the other person was trying to take a step back. Ignis didn’t know what they were thinking but the only thing he could think to make conversation out of was the little stuffed Chocobo from earlier. He tries again, this time hoping for a better start.

ANON: Do you like Chocobo’s? I think they’re rather fun.

SHRPSHOOTR: Like them? I love them! They’re really cool.

SHRPSHOOTR: My friends think they’re silly but I love them.

ANON: You’d get along with my associate. He, too, appreciates them.

SHRPSHOOTR: Sounds like a cool guy.

SHRPSHOOTR: Speaking of - are you a guy? 

SHRPSHOOTR: If I’m allowed to ask that...

Ignis sucked in a breath, weighing the question in his mind. Would there be any harm in his gender being known? Would that somehow affect their current shallow relationship. What if the other person was also male, would they suddenly be put off by it. Or if they were female, were they looking for other female friends?

There was a thought when he signed up about the lack of details. The anonymity. What if you met somewhere and you ended up being the wrong gender for someone. What then? Perhaps ripping the bandaid off now would be best. He can barely begin to type before his phone vibrates again.

SHRPSHOOTR: I’m a guy.

SHRPSHOOTR: Boy I mean.

SHRPSHOOTR: I have a penis.

SHRPSHOOTR: I don’t know if that bothers you or not. Just saying.

SHRPSHOOTR: In case you don’t do dick or something.

SHRPSHOOTR: This is coming out all wrong.

From the way the boy talks, Ignis is beginning to wonder if he lied about his age. He seems a little young for some reason. Or perhaps Ignis just isn’t used to online dating. Still Ignis needs to clear up his own gender. Just in case the male in question isn’t into men. He’d rather stop while he’s ahead.

ANON: I’m a male as well.

ANON: Are you always so … bad at saying what you mean?

SHRPSHOOTR: No.

SHRPSHOOTR: Maybe.

Noctis’ snores begin to filter through the room and Ignis looks around the room once more. Prompto is still clicking away at some game and Gladio is all but asleep sitting up with his book. The small light he uses casting a dull light across the room.

ANON: I’m heading to bed.

ANON: May I message you again tomorrow?

He crosses the room to turn off Gladio’s light, rousing only the slightest murmur from the man as he pulls the blanket up over him. He turns back to see Prompto and is surprised to see him immediately covering his phone.

Eyebrow quirked, Ignis says nothing but is curious. What could Prompto be doing that he was embarrassed of. Between four men nothing was off limits, especially not anything that might be on one’s phone. Perhaps he was viewing inappropriate images or texting a lady friend. Ignis didn’t know or care. Instead checking his phone one last time.

SHRPSHOOTR: Yes. Definitely. 

SHRPSHOOTR: I liked this.

ANON: As did I.

With that he logged off and rolled to his side. The last light left on was Prompto’s phone which shut off minutes later. The weather outside was peaceful. The light rain on the tent putting him to sleep within a few moments.


End file.
